A Possible Future
by Acaesia
Summary: This is one of many of my versions of what might happen after the end of the movie. I just posted the final chapter a few days ago. There might be an Epilogue coming soon but not within the next few weeks. Going on vacation and then might start it. I'm trying to get my muse back. Anyway, hope y'all enjoy it so far. Feedback's greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: One Year Later

**A/N:** Throughout this fan fiction, I will be jumping ahead, depending on the circumstances. The jumping will only be when I change chapters. It begins after the end of the Loving Annabelle movie ended.

**Disclaimer:** This is a fan fiction for "Loving Annabelle" and an original character. I do not own nor claim to own any of the characters from Loving Annabelle.

**Chapter 1. One Year Later.**

Annabelle Tillman had woken up to the warm spring sun hitting her face. She heard sounds of waves crashing against the shore. She sat up and pushed her auburn dyed hair out of her face in a quick movement. Looking around at the beach house, she thought of Simone.

Annabelle had begun taking care of Simone's house when she left school. She was able to stay there until after graduation, then she moved out of her mother's house and lived at the beach house. Annabelle had enjoyed the peacefulness of living on the beach along the California coast.

Just the day before, she caught a glimpse of Simone in the papers. The headline read, "Charges were dropped in student-teacher scandal". That put a smile on her face. She had managed to get her mother, a California state senator, to drop charges against Simone Bradley at her graduation. Though it seemed to take her mother this long to do it, it was actually done.

Annabelle had hoped to see Simone. Hoping that Simone would return to the beach house after her release and things would be perfect. They could live alone in each other's loving embrace. She could work on her music and Simone could work on her photography. However, she knew that it would very possibly be just a dream since she really didn't know if Simone would come back to the beach house or leave the city or state entirely.

Annabelle had only kept in contact with her friends Collins and Cristine from the Catholic school that she had went to for less than a year. She pretty much severed ties with Cat, who she found out not long after Simone's arrest that it was because of Cat that Mother Immaculata went up those stairs to the room or even suspected a thing.

Annabelle heard a knock at the door. Her heart skipped a beat at the mere thought of it being Simone on the other side of the wooden door. She walked over, not even asking who it was as she looked out the peephole. She saw that it was Collins and someone she didn't recognize. She opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Collins. Come on in. Who's your friend?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and stepped aside for the girls to walk in.

The other girl had wavy brown hair and her facial and body features were similar to that of Collins' when Collins wasn't wearing the baggy sweatshirts. She smiled and offered the girls a seat on the couch and raised an eyebrow, slightly feeling her eyes scan the unfamiliar woman.

Collins fidgeted slightly with the arms of her sleeves that she wore despite the warmth of the California sun. Collins looked to Annabelle and then down at her hands before looking back at Annabelle. "This is my older cousin, Beth."

Beth smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you." She said before adding. "Melissa had told me about you and the beach house. I wanted to meet someone that has been so kind to her."

**A/N**: I will be updating until I run out of inspiration. I plan to have at least 5 chapters to this story, at minimum.

**A/N2:** I know the name Melissa was not what Collins went by in the movie. I gave her this first name so her family wasn't just calling her by her last name the way everyone else was.


	2. Chapter 2: Long Awaited Return

**Chapter 2. The Long Awaited Return.**

Annabelle had spent the rest of the day with Collins and Beth. In fact, she had offered to have them spend the weekend there. They stayed for one night until Beth had to get back home. Collins then left with Beth.

After they were gone, Annabelle had relaxed on the bed. She held her guitar against her front as she strummed and hummed a tune. She got lost in the moment. Before she knew it, pale moonlight shown through the windows tracing over her body. Setting her guitar to the side, she laid back and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, as the sun began rising, she awoke to the turning of the lock to the beach house. Annabelle jolted up from the pillows and grabbed her guitar. She knew she wouldn't ruin her guitar by attacking someone with it, but she hoped that the intruder wouldn't realize it. In fact her brain hadn't processed the fact that the person used a key to open the door. Annabelle rushed forward with her guitar held in the air as if she was going to use it as a bat to hit a home run. She saw curly blond hair that had ended up growing to the center of the woman's back and she froze.

She recognized this woman, though some features were a little bit different; she could never forget the woman or the way she looked. Then the name flowed from her lips in one quick breath. "Simone."

Simone Bradley had gotten released from prison and she had looked forward to seeing her young lover again. Not one moment had gone by that the woman had not occupied her thoughts. She made it back to her beach house and unlocked the door, not expecting Annabelle to really be there, but she hoped with all the hope she had in her.

When Simone had looked up and took off the sunglasses from her face, she had locked eyes with her love, Annabelle. She didn't realize that her yearning was so strong, but the entire year of being separated smoothed a grin across her face as she dropped her bags and shut the door. "Annabelle. I'm glad you're here."

Before either of them thought twice about it, they stepped towards each other. They wrapped their arms around each other. The embrace seemed to slow time down around them. After a long and warm embrace, their lips finally met in a passionate kiss that led to them making love for almost the entire day.

**A/N: **Alright so I had to get Simone and Annabelle finally reunited in this way. Although because I have this rated as T, I will not write the sex scene. Although, everyone has an imagination. I hope you enjoy the story so far. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3: A Chance of a Lifetime

**A/N: **I apologize for not updating sooner. I was trying to figure out how to get this chapter right. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Chapter 3. A Chance of a Lifetime****.**

Months had gone by since Simone's return. Annabelle and Simone were living in paradise, not paying attention to what everyone else were doing. The two remained living in the beach house. Annabelle, doing some random gigs at local clubs and bars; Simone, changing her occupation to a photographer, taking pictures for newspapers and special occasions. Occasional visits from a few friends kept them connected with other people. Their bliss would be short lived by the next season.

Annabelle was at home alone, waiting for Simone to return from the newest photo shoot that that the woman was doing. Annabelle cell phone started ringing. She reached into her pocket and pulled the mobile phone out. She answered it with her usual greeting, for no matter who it was. "Hello, this is Anna, what can I do for you?" A small smile came across her lips.

"Hello, Annabelle. This is Marina Larson. One of our scouts was at a performance of yours last week. They insisted that you were exactly what we were looking for. I was hoping that you would be able to come in this afternoon, for an audition. There's an opening in our Friday night show. What do you say?"

The grin got bigger and bigger across Annabelle's face. She said without hesitation. "Of course I can come in. I would love to." Annabelle got the information from Marina about where the club was located. "Thank you and I will be there by four o'clock."

Annabelle hung up the phone and then quickly dialed Simone's number. It went right to voicemail, so Simone was probably still in the photo shoot. Annabelle left a message and then she hung up the phone again. She gathered her guitar and her bag before going out to her car. She put her stuff in the passenger's seat as she got into the driver's seat. She turned the car on and rolled down the windows. She pressed the button to put the top of her car down. She turned on the music before she started to drive off down the Pacific Coast Highway.

Within a half hour after the time that Annabelle left the beach house, she had arrived at the location of the audition. She looked up at the building and bit her lip. She had another half an hour before four and so she leaned against the seat. She listened to the music as she debated on which of her songs to sing.

Before Annabelle knew it, it was time for her to go inside. She shut the windows and put the top up. Then she turned the car off and got out before grabbing her guitar case and her bag. She looked down at her bracelet that Simone had gotten her a week ago. She smiled warmly as she remembered that exact moment vividly.

-Flashback—

Annabelle and Simone lay entwined on the bed. Annabelle's fingers were raking through Simone's blond, curly hair after a long night of making love. The only thought that came to Annabelle's mind was that this was so perfect. She never wanted that moment to end.

"I have a surprise for you." Simone told her with a warm smile across her face. Simone slid away from Annabelle as she leaned over the side of the bed, the blanket wrapped around one of her legs and up along her front. Simone reached under the bed and grabbed a wrapped up box. Simone pulled herself up and then went back to lying next to Annabelle. She showed the box to Annabelle and said. "I hope you like it. Exactly two years ago, you walked into my life." She smiled and waited for Annabelle to open the box.

Annabelle grinned as she unwrapped the box before she opened it to reveal a gorgeous, handmade bracelet. Some of the jewels caught the light in them. She felt her eyes water slightly, which she pushed back. She wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her deeply before saying. "I absolutely love it. Thank you so much." She kissed her again and put the bracelet on her wrist with Simone's help, which is where it stayed.

-End of Flashback—

Annabelle took a deep breath and walked into the building. She walked up to the receptionist, who told her to take a seat and that Marina would be right with her. So that's what Annabelle did. She sat in the slightly uncomfortable chairs that lined the walls. She sat there for another 15 minutes before she saw the door open and a woman walk out.

The woman walked up to her and asked. "Hello. Annabelle Tillman? Nice to meet you, I'm Marina. Please, follow me." She led the way to her office. "Have a seat." She waited until Annabelle was sitting before she said. "First, the gig is where you are one performer out of a string of performers. Each performer gets to play a set of their own music. There will be a lot of representatives of studios there, each looking for the right fit for their companies. All I am asking to hear is one song. That song will be your audition."

A woman who gets right to the point, Annabelle liked and respected that. She smiled and said. "Sounds like a good deal." She took her guitar out of the case and rested it on her leg with the strap over one of her shoulders and the back of her neck. She got ready and started playing her guitar to a steady beat before she started to sing her newest song that she just finished writing.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy the story so far. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: A Fresh Start

**A/N: **The story is almost done. I hope everyone likes it. There's this chapter and one or two more after it, depending on how it evolves. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 4****.**** A Fresh Start****.**

Annabelle had got the gig, the audition sealed the deal. She had loved the rush that performing gave her, and looked forward to the possibility of never having to stop. Now she stood backstage, her heart pounding and feeling like there were butterflies in her stomach. Her freshly dyed hair falling over her shoulders and just below the middle of her back as she listened to the crowd cheering, singing and clapping along. They loved the band ahead of her and she had no doubt as to why. The upbeat music as the song radiated everywhere in the stadium, powerful lyrics, strong bass, and excellent harmony, all the things that any artist tended to strive for.

Annabelle started to get even more nervous. She was next and who could follow that amazing performance. She definitely had to bring her game. She intended to, however, she couldn't help but get a bit more nervous. Suddenly, she was shaken out of her thoughts when the announcer began introducing her. Pausing for just a moment to take it all in before she ran onto the stage with the house band got to their spots. After the beat marking of the drum sticks radiated across the stage and the drummer started playing, she began her set.

After about 15 minutes of performing her set, the crowd was deafening. She couldn't even hear her own thoughts as she walked off of the stage, waving to the crowd. She loved every moment. It wasn't nearly enough of a high for her. As she walked backstage, she had a grin spread across her face as she breathed rapidly. She chuckled and then went to go change.

While Annabelle was in her dressing room, she heard the door open and she whirled around. She was about to beat the person upside the head when she saw that it was Simone. She grinned.

"Care if I get a picture for your fans, miss Tillman?" Simone asked Annabelle playfully before she snapped a picture of Annabelle.

Once Simone got a picture of Annabelle, Annabelle walked over and grabbed Simone by the back of her neck and gently pulled her lover's lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Annabelle was so energized and she wasn't even sure she knew if it could get any better. That's when it happened.

Marina walked in with a music producer from one of the entertainment studios that were there for that performance. She smiled at the happy couple as she said. "I am sorry if we interrupted, but I figured the news can't wait." She grinned as she said. "This is Burt Hastings, a music producer for Rise for the Sun Entertainment Studios."

Burt took over and said to Annabelle. "Your music is amazing and you have great stage pressance. The audience loved you. So, I would like to offer you a record deal. That is if you would like to take that step right now."

Annabelle looked at him and raised an eyebrow. She nodded and smiled. "Of course I would like to take that step right now. That'd be great." She wrapped an arm around the small of Simone's back as she stood there, keeping Simone close. "So yes, I'll love to take the record deal." She smiled and watched as Marina gave a look and a smile to Annabelle and then walked out with Burt.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy the story so far. Please review.

**A/N: **The next chapter will flash forward a couple months.

**Disclaimer:** I know that I made up the name of the entertainment studios. I did that for a reason. It is not the name of actual entertainment studios.


	5. Chapter 5: A Drunken Mistake

**A/N: **There is only one more chapter after this one. I hope you all will like it. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Oh, and I had to bring Collins back in for the last two chapters. So this chapter and the next has the wonderful Collins in it.

**Chapter 5****.**** A Drunken Mistake****.**

The past few months had been a whirlwind for Annabelle and Simone. Annabelle became a famous musician and thrust back into the spotlight, this time not for acting like a wild teen or a spoiled daughter rebelling against her senator mother. This time it was purely for her music and she loved it.

Simone had gotten better known for the photographs she took. Her job had started sending her all over the place for business; however she began to settle in when she was in New York City.

Currently, Annabelle was on a tour with her band, agent, and crew. She made Marina her agent; after all it was the job that Marina had given her that led to her being signed to a record label in the first place. Annabelle had started to see different sides of Marina and she couldn't stop herself from admitting that she really liked those sides of her. But she was in a relationship with Simone and despite the distance between the two lovers; Annabelle was determined to make it work. Annabelle had also taken Collins with her on tour. She needed a friend there, to keep her grounded and help her, should she ever need it.

Annabelle sat in one of the seats of the tour bus with Collins sitting right next to her. She saw Marina walk through the bus and she found her gaze following the attractive woman for as long as she was in view. Suddenly she felt a jab to her ribs from where Collins had elbowed her, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to snap her back to her senses. Annabelle just shrugged. "What?" She could barely hear Collins whisper, **You know what**. She bit her lip and sighed as she leaned back, going back to watching the show on the tv with Collins. She wrapped an arm around Collins' shoulders and relaxed next to her best friend.

That night had passed, but early in the morning, around 2 am, Annabelle had gotten a call from Simone. The two had talked for a little while before it began to get blown out of proportion and it turned into fighting. Simone had been drinking at a party in New York, hense the reason for the 2am phone call. Annabelle had gotten pissed off, more than she ever thought she would've.

Annabelle was in the back of the bus, which was turned into a little room for her. She brought her knees to her chest and began feeling silent tears fall down her face. She could swear that no one could hear her. That wasn't the case. Silently the door opened and a woman walked in. Annabelle glanced up to the woman that held a bottle of tequila in her hand.

Marina smiled and walked over to Annabelle. "I hope you don't mind me in here. I heard yelling and I thought that I should come and check on you. Unfortunately, there's not any ice cream or chocolate around here to help cheer you up, but there is booze, if you want." She raised an eyebrow as she sat down next to Annabelle. "It'll help." She leaned the bottle towards Annabelle with a warm, comforting smile.

Annabelle took the bottle and took a large swig of the alcohol. "I got into a bad fight with Simone. I don't know what's been going on with her. I thought that this was everything we wanted, to be together and to be successful at what we both love to do." She took another gulp, this one seemed to burn her insides a little less than the first time. She already felt a little tipsy so she handed the bottle back to Marina, who probably already had some to drink before she had come to keep Annabelle company.

Marina took the bottle and tipped it up, chugging it for a few seconds before handing the bottle back to Annabelle. "This stuff is really good."

Annabelle took it, not really thinking about anything or to put it a better way, not wanting to think about much of anything else. She chugged a bit more of the tequila before she turned back to Marina, only to find that the woman was a lot closer than she last remembered. Annabelle looked into the woman's eyes for a moment before she leaned in and kissed her agent, as if not really having very much control over herself at the moment. The two lost each other in the other's embrace for the rest of the night.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy the story so far. Please review.

**A/N:** Ok, only one more chapter that's planned for this particular story of mine. I do not know if I am going to be working on it today or a little later but you will all find out how it ends very soon


	6. Chapter 6: The Repercussions

**A/N: **This was going to be the last chapter in the story but I have thought it over and have decided that there is going to be one more chapter after this; to wrap it all up and get to where it's not a crazy cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback is greatly appreciated. There is a couple of swears at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 6****.**** The Repercussions****.**

The next morning, Annabelle and Marina had woken up with their limbs intertwined and a mind numbing migraine. Collins had been awake for hours already and they were almost to their next destination in the tour, Amway Center in Orlando, FL. Then they would be on their way to Miami. Collins went to the door that separated Annabelle's room from the rest of the bus and knocked on the door. When she heard Annabelle's groans, she opened the door, not thinking anything else of it. However, when she saw both Annabelle and Marina in bed naked, her eyes got huge in her head. Her mouth fell open as she started to say _what?_ But couldn't get passed the w in the word.

Annabelle sat up and looked to Collins with a splitting headache. "Collins, what are you doing here?" She got up, not bothering to cover herself up as she walked towards the door.

Collins looked to Annabelle and said quietly. "I wanted to let you know that we have only about a half an hour before we get into the city." She swallowed hard and bit her lip before asking. "What about Simone. You were perfect for each other." She looked at Annabelle trying to understand why after everything Annabelle and Simone had been through just to be together that Annabelle would just throw it all out the window for a hot piece of ass.

Annabelle sighed and looked to Collins. "Can you just give Marina and me a minute to get dressed then we can talk? Thank you for coming to tell me." She smiled to Collins and waited for Collins to walk out before shutting the door behind her and turning to Marina with an exasperated sigh. She raked her fingers through her hair. "I guess we messed up." She walked to the dresser before opening the drawer to pull out an outfit that she had planned on wearing. She then started to get dressed.

Marina shrugged and then grabbed her own clothes before putting them on. "Maybe we did. Maybe we didn't." She smiled to Annabelle but then touched Annabelle's arm gently before she walked out of the room. She looked to Collins and raised an eyebrow before going to finish getting ready.

Annabelle finished getting ready before she walked out of the room and went to talk to Collins. "Simone and I got into a bad fight over the phone. It just sort of happened and it won't be happening again." She said it and she meant it.

A half an hour later, the bus was pulling in and all the passengers exited the bus. They went into the center and began getting ready for the performance. Little did Annabelle know but Marina had called Simone and arranged for Simone to come to the show. Marina was going to use as much of the publicity as possible to keep thrusting Annabelle even deeper into the spotlight so she would get a bigger paycheck. She knew that publicity didn't necessarily have to be good publicity to make sales. She planned on having something go down between Annabelle and Simone from the start, wanting to use the breakup to her advantage. Now, with the fact that Annabelle had slept with Marina would definitely be the ammo that Marina needed.

Just like clockwork, the minute the concert was done, Simone arrived. Annabelle and Simone had begun to apologize to each other about the night before. Neither of them meant what was said. Annabelle kept trying to tell Simone about everything else that happened the night before, after the fight, but Simone just wanted to enjoy the night. She kept saying that it could wait until tomorrow. Annabelle reluctantly nodded and continued to enjoy the night with her love.

About an hour into the partying, Marina had had a few drinks, making it easier to sell her act. She walked over to where Annabelle, Simone and Collins were at with a glass of champagne in her hand. She wrapped an arm around Annabelle's shoulders and said. "Hey hunny. Wanna come back to my hotel room again?" She knew that they didn't have sex in any hotel room but she wasn't going to verbalize that. She looked at the shocked faces of the three women and raised an eyebrow as she leaned in and whispered in Annabelle's ear. "Oops, I thought you already told her." She looked between the women and shrugged. "My bad." As she took another sip of champagne before she walked off into the crowd.

"You had SEX with HER?! Are you fuckin kidding me?!" She gave a look to Annabelle. Annabelle's eyes held all the truths in the world.

"It was one time; last night, after the fight. It meant nothing."

When Simone heard that, she smacked Annabelle across the face. She looked around with angry tears filling her eyes before she stormed off.

Annabelle felt tears sting her eyes that matched the stinging of her cheek, where Simone slapped. She looked to Collins and then turned to start going after Simone. She felt a gentle hand rest on her arm and she turned back to its owner. "Just let her be for a little while." Said the soft voice of Collins.

Annabelle heard that and shook her head. She ran off after Simone until Marina was in front of her. That's when she saw red. She punched the woman in the jaw and glared. "You bitch!" She looked down at Marina before running after Simone once again.

**A/N:** This is the second to last one. The final chapter will wrap everything up because I really don't want to leave it one a bad note with Annabelle/Simone. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7: The Reconciliation

**A/N: **This really is the Final Chapter. I wanted to bring it all together and end it on a little bit of a better note. I hope you all enjoy it. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

**Chapter 7****.**** The Reconciliation****.**

Months after that very crazy night that Annabelle Tillman had had, her career was still sky rocketing to newer heights every day. There was just one thing missing, Simone. Annabelle had never regretted something so much in her life. She wanted Simone back, she needed her back. If there was any way to take back that one night of weakness then she would do it in a heartbeat.

Annabelle leaned back in her seat in the tour bus and propped her feet up. Even after her relationship seemed to wither and die, the show still had to go on and there was still a tour to finish. Now there was only one show left to do before her and the crew went back to California. Annabelle had only dealt with Marina when it concerned business. However, the minute the tour was over, Annabelle planned on firing Marina or at least finding someone else in the company to work with other than her.

Collins stayed with the tour, which Annabelle was relieved about. She needed Collins, just as much as she needed Simone, only in a different way. Collins was Annabelle's best friend, her compass. Annabelle looked across the way from her to smile at Collins. She took a breath. "Just one more show, then we can go home." She looked to Collins and bit her lip before leaning her head back, the jet black with candy apple red tips hair that she just dyed fell back behind her with a small section falling over her shoulders.

Collins looked to Annabelle with a nod and bit her lip with hesitation before asking. "Yeah, a lot's happened since we left. Speaking of, have you given any thought as to how you're going to try and get Simone back? I mean you two are awesome and belong together. I think that you both can somehow work it all out and still be together for many years to come." She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend, tugging with the bottom of her sweatshirt sleeves. Her cutting had started to ease, but she still had a nervous habit of fiddling with her clothes.

Annabelle heard that and thought about it as she got a distant look in her eyes. "I don't know what will get her back. I know that what I did was wrong and it should never have happened. It was one night, one mistake and I regret every moment of it. Granted, Marina's attractive, but it really wasn't the same. I don't want to be with anyone else except Simone." She looked back to Collins and sighed quietly.

Simone had been working constantly since that night that she found out that Annabelle had slept with her manager, Marina. It still stung horribly every time that that night entered her mind. Every night, she stayed in her new apartment alone, not wanting to be around more people than she had to. Occasionally, she'd get phone calls from Annabelle or Collins and she'd let it go right to voicemail, ignoring Annabelle all together.

Simone had been making a great living as a photographer where she was and she didn't want to think about Annabelle, but sometimes her mind just drifted there all on its own. One night, she came home from a job and listened to the messages on her answering machine. Two of the messages were from Collins and one from Annabelle. The message from Annabelle, started to explain what had happen and how much that Annabelle needed her and missed her. Simone scoffed at that quietly as she began fixing her dinner. The messages from Collins were saying that Annabelle regretted it and that Annabelle and Simone should talk and also that they were doing the last show in a couple days before going back to California. Simone just sighed quietly and shook her head when hearing those messages. She felt bad for pretty much ignoring Collins but she really didn't want anything to do with Annabelle just yet.

Considering she had been getting those calls on her cell phone and on her house phone for months now, she was about to just give in, just to hear what Annabelle had to say so they would just leave her alone. She knew that that sounded a bit bitter of her, but she didn't really care at that point in time. Everything that she gave up for Annabelle just for this to happen; she needed more time to work it all out in her head.

-A Few Days Later—

Annabelle grinned as she walked off the stage. She went into the back where Collins was waiting there for her. She smiled at her dear friend and heard Collins tell her that she had done an amazing performance. She pulled Collins into a hug and smiled. "Thank you Collins. Everything worked out great tonight." She smiled and felt her phone vibrate. She reached into her bra, where she had kept her phone for the show and saw that it was Simone. Her smile went midway across her face, not sure how to react, but she couldn't help but be happy that Simone had finally called her back. She answered the phone and said. "Hello, Simone. How have you been?" She wanted to start out easy before going into a harder subject.

Simone heard what Annabelle said into the phone and took a deep breath. She sat onto her plush recliner and leaned back before saying into the phone. "Annabelle, I've been doing alright, I guess. Now to the point, I called for a couple reasons, one of which so you would stop calling off the hook every spare minute you have. Another reason is because I'll give you one chance to explain yourself and one chance only."

Annabelle heard that and nodded slightly as though Simone could see it. She said into the phone. "Alright, sounds good. Just hold on a minute." She looked to Collins and said. "I'll be right back" Before she walked off, heading for a quiet area. She went into a dark corner and then said into the phone. "Ok, I'm back." She bit her lip and leaned back against the wall.

Simone heard that and sighed before shaking her head slightly. She popped the foot rest up as she rested her legs on it. She held the phone to her ear and waited for Annabelle to get back on the phone, her patience beginning to wear thin. Once she heard Annabelle's voice again, she said. "Ok, so start explaining."

Annabelle heard what Simone said and took a deep breath before she began to explain her side of things, telling the absolute truth every second of the time. "First off, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. Now that I've said that, here's what happened. The only time that I had been with anyone else was ONE time with Marina. It was the night we got into a huge fight and we hadn't seen each other in a long time. After we had the fight, I ended up drinking a lot. I don't remember exactly how much, but alcohol was definitely involved. I do know it was enough to get me trashed. But then Marina came in and we both started drinking together. One thing led to another and we ended up having sex. That is the only time and when I got up the next morning with a hangover, I regretted every second of what happened that night. I just wanted to erase it from the past. Oh, and marina's not my manager anymore. I talked with the studio and demanded that I get someone else and they are going to switch them out when we get back to LA." Annabelle took a deep breath after that and then waited.

Simone heard that and bit her lip. She knew that everyone made mistakes and she believed everyone deserved a second chance, but she wasn't sure if she could ever trust Annabelle to not let anything like this happen again. She was torn. She still loved Annabelle but she hated that Annabelle cheated on her and didn't tell her until Marina had came and told her, something to that effect. "How do you expect me to ever trust you again? You couldn't even tell me the truth right off without waiting for someone else to spill the beans."

Annabelle heard that and rubbed her head with the hand that wasn't holding the phone. "I know that trust is a hard thing to get back but I don't expect you to trust me right off, but I would like you to let me try to earn back your complete trust again, slowly but surely. And I couldn't tell you because I was waiting until we actually had a moment alone. I didn't want to tell you in front of everyone that was there, I wanted to sit down and talk with you alone, or as alone as we could possibly be. That and I really didn't want to hurt you at all. But nothing like this is ever going to happen again."

Simone listened to what Annabelle said and moved some of her blond curls out of her face. "Good because I don't just hand trust over you have to earn it. As for why you didn't tell me, it's understandable but I really wish you had taken the time to pull me aside and told me yourself the moment I got there. I think what's best is to wait until your tour is over and then we can meet somewhere and talk face to face. Then we can take it from there."

"That sounds great. Let's do it" Was all that came out of Annabelle's lips.

**A/N:** This is the final chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
